Banana
Description Banana is a rather smallRevealed in Rise of Evil, ''character list male Sun Conure. History In the Novellas ''Sunny's Curse Banana appears at the end of the book, when the fighters of the Jungle Flock return from the final battle of the War of Talons. Banana asks them what happened, and seems very excited. Sunny tells him that Killerbeak had been defeated, and that everything would be peaceful again. Banana says that he can't wait to become a fighter, and Jaye then reminds the young conure that it was only a few weeks away from his trainee ceremony. Banana then goes back to the chicks' and mothers' hollow happily to tell his mother. Blyana's Storm Banana does not formally appear in Blyana's Storm, but is listed in the Character List. The Razor Talons' Rise Banana does not formally appear in The Razor Talons' Rise, but is listed in the Character List. Wayde's Story Banana does not formally appear in Wayde's Story, but is listed in the Character List. Falco's Trilogy Falco's Rise Banana is seen at the Annual Group Gathering by Falco. He is seen glaring at Falco with narrowed eyes. Banana is later seen when Falco goes to The Jungle to try and apologise to Kai. After Falco kills all the mothers and the chicks - apart from Featherhead - Banana is seen glaring at Falco. When Conny calls Falco a heartless killer, Banana adds that they should just kill Falco then so he could not hurt anyone again. Banana makes a deal with Kenyotah. Kenyotah promises him that she will make him the leader of the Panthrots if he gives her the Flame Birds so she can kill them. Falco tells Kenyotah not to trust Banana, but Kenyotah ignores the falcon. Banana captures Kai and takes him to Kenyotah. Kenyotah asks where the other Flame Birds are, and Banana tells her that he couldn't bring them to her all at once, but says that the others would come looking for Kai. Kenyotah hesitates, but then tells Falco to go and kill Sunny so that Banana can become the leader of the Panthrots. Reluctantly, Falco does as he is told and follows Banana to The Jungle. Falco kills Sunny whilst she is sleeping, and takes her back to Razor Talon territory. Falco's Reign Banana asks Falco if he can join the Razor Talons. Falco accepts Banana into the flock. Banana is in the battle against the rebels. He is seen fighting Sunny, and is killed by the Red-crowned Kakariki. In The New Age Arc Rise of Evil Banana is on a patrol with Bluebell and Rio. Bluebell introduces Banana and Rio to Kai and Marsha. The three parrots show Kai and Marsha the Panthrot camp. As Kai walks through the entrance, he and Marsha are attacked by Conny and Hiss. After Conny says that they were only practicing battle moves, Banana tells them to practice battle moves when their trainers are allowing them to. Outcast Banana is out on a patrol with Shrike, Shadow, and Hiss. Hiss pushes Shrike into a thorn bush, and the patrol has to go back to camp because of Shrike's injuries. Banana is often seen talking to Hyath, and Kai guesses that they must be good friends. When the Panthrots are deciding whether to get help from the Flame Birds, Banana says that they shouldn't get help from a group of rogues. Banana goes to the Annual Group Gathering. He is seen talking to Tyton and Screech, before looking over to Falco and glaring at the falcon. The Flames' Return Banana cheers when his trainee, Shrike, becomes a fighter. Banana seems wary of the Flame Birds, and tries to stay away from them as much as possible. After Shadow, the second-in-command, dies, Banana seems hopeful that he will be the new second-in-command. When Sunny becomes the second-in-command, Kai mentions that Banana looks angry and that his claws a dug into the earth. When Hyath tells Banana that his mate, Gem, is going to have chicks, Banana congratulates him and says that he'll be a great father. When Falco kills the chicks and mothers, Banana is seem glaring at Falco. When Conny says that Falco is a heartless killer, Banana adds that they should just kill Falco then. After Falco leaves, Banana is seem comforting Hyath, as his mate Gem was killed and their eggs were destroyed. After the battle, Sunny becomes leader and she makes Conny her second-in-command. Kai sees that Banana is growling angrily. Legend of Mist's Mountains Banana does not formally appear in Legend of Mist's Mountains, but is listed in the Character List. The Flame Crystal Banana takes Kai to Kenyotah. Kenyotah orders Falco to kill Sunny, so that Banana can become the new leader of the Panthrots. When Sunny, Conny, and Kai escape from the Razor Talons and get back to the Panthrot camp, they see that Banana is stood on Leader's Log. He is shouting at Tiny for talking about Sunny, and slashes at the parrot. Before Banana can kill Tiny, Sunny swoops over to Banana and pins him down. Banana is confused, and wonders how Sunny is alive. Sunny exiles Banana, and Banana flies off. Blood and Fire Banana does not formally appear in Blood and Fire, but is listed in the Character List. In The Birds of the Waterfall Arc King of Owls Banana appears towards the end of the book. He talks to Silver, and tells him that Falco wants to know whether he wants to join the Razor Talons. At first, Silver refuses because Falco's son, Enirgerep, killed his parents. Banana then tells Silver that Enirgerep actually betrayed Falco many years before and joined the Kestrel Islanders, along with his sister Rosethorn. Silver then agrees to join the Razor Talons. A New Alliance Banana does not formally appear in A New Alliance, ''but is listed in the Character List. ''Betrayal Banana is exiled from the Razor Talons. He appears again towards the end of the book, fighting Sunny and the other rebels. He is killed by Sunny. Character Pixels Banana chick pixel.png|Chick Version Banana fighter pixel.png|Commander Version Banana second in command pixel.png|Second-In-Command Version Banana leader pixel.png|Leader Version Banana loner pixel.png|Loner Version Banana rogue pixel.png|Rogue Version References Category:Characters Category:The Panthrots Category:Conures Category:Sun Conures Category:Rise of Evil Characters Category:Outcast Characters Category:Commanders Category:Males Category:Second-In-Commands Category:Leaders Category:Loners Category:Rogues Category:The Razor Talons Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Flames' Return Characters Category:Legend of Mist's Mountains Characters Category:The Flame Crystal Characters Category:Blood and Fire Characters Category:King of Owls Characters Category:A New Alliance Characters Category:Betrayal Characters Category:The New Age Arc Characters Category:The Birds of the Waterfall Arc Characters Category:Novella Characters Category:Completed Pages